masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Morrígan
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Rhiannon is 18 and about 5'6 with a lithe, graceful figure. She has smooth olive skin, dark evergreen eyes, and wavy shoulder-length black hair - at least, while the glamour she uses to fit in better day-to-day is up. When her focus is required elsewhere, Rhiannon drops the illusion. The Morrigan's true skin is pale and lined with glowing purple runes. Her eyes gleam green with inner light, and the black hair is in fact white. These changes initially occurred during her Awakening. Rhiannon's casual outfits consist of loose clothing, comfortable yet stylish, in dark colored hues. Likes to wear rings, bracelets, and chokers. Her costume is a black corset top with dark purple accents; sleek dark pants and boots; deep purple and black hooded cape with a feathered mantle; black feathered half mask; fingerless gloves with decorative arcane circles on the back. Powers Sorcery Rhiannon's controlled magic manifests as glowing arcane circles (in a wide variety of designs and colors) that then produce the spell's effects. Most of her training involved learning the circles themselves, as it was long ago discovered that their geometric and often-symmetrical designs could help balance out the chaos of the magic from this particularly rare and untamed source. If the magic escapes her control, vibrant colored energy streaks around wildly and can create any number of effects - from harmless to devastating, depending on the power and intent of what she was trying to accomplish. Trinity Crow Sometimes visible to others and sometimes not, Rhiannon's Trinity Crow is an external magical manifestation of aspects within her own personality. Despite this, they do seem to have some manner of autonomy and personality of their own. It can take three forms, and in rare cases all might manifest at once into three separate crows before eventually returning to a singular entity. Its eyes always glow with magical inner power. Badb- This aspect has green eyes and wishes to protect. It will always appear near those in danger that Rhiannon is focused on saving, amplifying her range and intentions. Macha- This one's eyes are blue and it seeks to raise spirits. Its presence nearby can give a sense of comforting warmth and hope - like a soothing memory that you can't quite grasp. Nemain- The third aspect has purple eyes and embodies power. It seems to help improve Rhiannon's focus and control, as well as the amount of power she can tap into'safely'. Background Rhiannon never had plans for greatness growing up. Sure she and Gwen would play at knights and wizards doing heroic deeds, but aside from a light sprinkling of magical ability there was nothing very remarkable or noteworthy about her. The Awakening changed all that. Among the fab Llŷr, being 'Feytouched’ wasn't uncommon (especially in females for some reason) - Rhiannon's mother was one and so was Gwen’s mother. It was little more than some minor magical aptitude that even certain normal people could learn from books. However an Awakened was far more rare and often skipped many generations before reappearing. Rhiannon became one of these ‘lucky’ few when she was 10 years old. Untold power and possibilities in the hands of an ill-prepared child. Needless to say, this was of concern to the whole family and their arcane associates. So ended Rhiannon's childhood and began her training, for mastery of the chaotic and wild magicks within is the only path to survival for an Awakened Feytouched - and the world around them. Of course, true mastery can never be simply taught. Now that she's learned all they can teach, it's up to Rhiannon to either find her way or lose the path and leave destruction in her wake... Journal Entries * Return to Halcyon (September 15th, 2018) * Season 2 Musical Inspiration Theme Playlist Category:PC Category:Characters Category:The Morrígan